pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Business
Industries * Telecom ** Wireless Players include ::Instaphone :: Ufone,the subsidiary company of Etisalat, and the country's second largest telecom service provider. See http://www.huawei.com/news/view.do?id=2065&cid=42 :: :*ISP's ::Supernet ::Cybernet ::? Official * Small and Medium Enterprise Development Authority: http://www.smeda.org.pk/ Businesses * http://www.luqman-technologies.com/ - The Best Website Devolpment Firm in the world (Other services Include: Domain names registration - Cheap and Secure Web hosting - Website and Logo designing - Web Devolpment - SEO (Search Engine Optimization) - Internet Marketing etc. * http://www.karobaridunya.com - Pakistani Business Directory, Pakistani companies search. * http://www.heartsol.com/ - A UK law firm specialising in all aspects Pakistani law, UK immigration law including visit visas, work permits, spouse visas and so on, conveyancing and family law. * http://www.pakistanibusiness.com - Pakistani Business * http://www.trentlaw.net/ - A UK law firm specialising in UK immigration law including visit visas, work permits, spouse visas and so on, conveyancing and family law (divorces). * Pakistan Law Firm - Attorney at law providing legal, consulting and advisory services in: Civil Law, Contract Law, Corporate & Business Law, Intellectual Property Law (IP), Tax Law, Family Law, Divorce Law, etc. * Sheet Set Manufacturer, Pakistan - Barkat Textiles is one of the top suppliers & exporters of woven fabrics for home textiles & apparel. We supply top quality fabric in Greige and Dyed forms. We also produce sheet set, duvet cover, pillowcase, down pillow, etc. with 100% Egyptian, Supima cotton and special fiber like Bamboo, Organic cotton, Lyocell, Modal, etc. Search * http://paksearch.com/ - A site containing "business publications, statistical data, annual reports, government laws and regulations related to business law, insurance, prescription drugs, debt, sales tax, customs tariffs, company and banking governance." ---- Website Design & Web Development http://www.luqman-technologies.com Luqman Technologies - Pakistan is a Website design, web development, web hosting and software development company based in Lahore (Punjab) Pakistan. Luqman Technologies - Pakistan offers full range of IT consulting services, * * http://www.luqman-technologies.com/index.htm Domain names registrations services in Pakistan that includes all kinds of domains such as .Pk nic, .Eu registery, .Asia registery, non-european and other countries domain including the Generic domain names, - Cheap and Secure Web Hosting for business and professional use, Website Design & Development], Business Process Mapping & Automation, System Design, Internet & Custom Application Development, eCommerce Solutions, System Implementation and System Maintenance services. Dizyn * Dizyn is Islamabad based Outsourcing company in Pakistan with its specialization in PHP/MySql on Linux, MS .net 1.1/2.0 with ASP.NET/VB.NET/C#.NET, MS SQL Server and Web Design they are providing very low cost and reliable solutions.(http://www.dizyn.com) Dizyn offer services in Website Development and Offshore Outsourcing Dizyn will also help you in Outsourcing to Pakistan, HR Outsourcing and IT Outsourcing. Pro- Technologies http://www.pro-technologies.com/ Your web site designers, e-commerce solutions, IT solution providers in Islamabad, Pakistan. Paranox Technologies http://www.paranox.com/ Paranox is a website design, web development, web hosting and software development company located in Islamabad, Pakistan. Paranox offers full range of IT consulting services,Website Design & Development, Business Process Mapping & Automation, System Design, Internet & Custom Application Development, eCommerce Solutions, System Implementation and System Maintenance services. Web Design Company Pakistan Bramerz offers attractive yet economical website design, search engine optimization (SEO), search engine marketing (SEM) and email marketing services especially designed for small businesses by a small business! Outsourcing Luqman Technologies - Pakistan (The leading poineers in the Industry) * http://www.luqman-technologies.com - is a leading provider offshore website development, E-commerce solutions provider in Lahore, Pakistan. Offering'''Luqman Technologies - Pakistan offer best services for companies looking for outsourced web development. * http://www.pro-technologies.com - Providing offshore web development, e-commerce solutions in Islamabad, Pakistan. Offering best services for companies looking for outsourced web development. * Dizyn is Islamabad based Outsourcing company in Pakistan with its specialization in PHP/MySql on Linux, MS .net 1.1/2.0 with ASP.NET/VB.NET/C#.NET, MS SQL Server and Web Design they are providing very low cost and reliable solutions.(http://www.dizyn.com) Dizyn offer services in Website Development and Offshore Outsourcing :See main article at Outsourcing''' -